Healing
by yourstrulyhime
Summary: Sasuke's progression when he's finally back in Konoha. The transition to adapt to his old village wasn't easy, but he needs to try, especially with the help of his friends. But what's up with those random whispering at night or at random times ordering Sasuke to kill everybody? Ongoing, going to be multiple chapters. feedbacks are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm yourstrulyhime and this account used to be seirenkage. It used to be my best friend's account but since she passed away last year summer, she entrusted her account to me. It would be my first time doing this and let's see how it goes shall we? Feedbacks are always greatly appreciated!

This story is before he joined forces with Naruto during the War. I wrote this story in my Calculus 3 notebook rather than paying attention. And yes, there would be grammatical errors and mistakes, please bare with me.

And yes, I am a major shipper of Sasuke and Sakura. I just want it to be a cannon already… please kishimoto.

* * *

"Why did you join forces with the Akatsuki especially with Obito and Madara to destroy Konoha? There's no sane man who would do this. Do you have a conscience back then, Uchiha?" I kept listening to the Hokage rambling on things and the chakra binds on my hands were tight and I feel like blood circulations in my hands would cut off any time soon. On top of that, they sealed off my chakra network. "What can you say about that?!" She yelled out. "I'm not crazy!" I yelled back. I know yelling back wouldn't help the situation. "You were lost, Sasuke. I'm going to set you up an appointment with those mind freaks and medical attention. But for now, you'll be locked up. Send him away!" The ANBU pulled my arms in a bruising grip as we walked out. "I'm not lost or crazy." Before they closed the door, I heard her whispered that I am. The cell doesn't have a window or light to begin with. I closed my eyes and sat in the middle of the room. They still kept the chakra binds on my hands but not as tight to lose circulations, but tight enough that I can't cut though. "They're going to kill you, Sasuke."

They put me in the interrogation room and interrogate me with stupid questions. Not only they asked me questions, they also beat me when I didn't answer in a reasonable amount of time. "We can't tell if you're crazy, Uchiha! Cooperate with us!" he yelled out. I told him I'm not crazy and he looked at me and back at the window. I know there are people watching, not that I care. The interrogator ordered the men to release my bands and send me back to my cell. They dragged me again and I saw the Hokage and Shizune watching. Rage consumed me that I used most of my chakra to attack the two men who were dragging me and ran towards the Hokage to attack her but the two ANBU who were accompanying me stopped me and dragged me away as I struggled. "They're going to kill you, Sasuke."

The 2 ANBUs came again the next 2 days and beat me up because of the accident since I got one of the ANBU a bleeding and a fractured nose. He slammed my head to the ground with full force twice and I could feel something seeped out. "You need to be careful with him. He's a a fuckin' animal at the battlefield!" The ANBU who was gripping my head laughed and lifted my head up to his face, "The Hokage wouldn't be pleased if he saw him in this state." They both kicked me and left the room. "I'm not crazy…" "Yes you are and they're going to kill you, Sasuke."

The Hokage eventually found out what happened to me and she rushed to my cell and healed my wounds. She didn't say much as I don't have that much energy to begin with. I feel like my energy are being drained slowly. "Have you been eating properly?" She asked. "As if they bring anything over here every day." She stopped and I could feel that she wasn't pleased. "I'm sorry…" She said over and over again. As soon as she said the last sorry, I figured it wasn't her fault. It was those damn councilmen. "Kill those people, Sasuke. They will kill you."

I lost track of time. I don't know how long it's been… but nobody visited me, not even one ANBU nor the Hokage herself. The whispers in my head began to whisper violent things and more loudly than any sound I've heard in dead silence. They all stopped until I heard someone outside of my door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THAT'S BULLSHIT! LET ME THE FUCK IN!" Then the door flew open and I could barely see who it was as I squinted my eyes because of the brightness were blinding me. "Sasuke-kun?" I felt her touched my face and put her hands on my eyes and started healing them. "Your eyes are bleeding!" I felt tears dropping on my face as I don't have that much energy to talk back to her or push her away. She took off my hand binds and reactivated my chakra network. Even though she revived them, I still feel like shit as If I fell off from the sky. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Were they treating you right? The Hokage said I could bring you home but I think it's best if you get better first at the hospital." I opened my eyes but closed them again as it hurts to open them. I felt her stood up but I grabbed her hand in an instinct, stopping her. "Sakura…" I rasped out. "I… don't want to be alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I woke up, I couldn't see anything. I touched my eyes and there were bandages around them. I heard the door opened and I followed where it was coming from. "It's me." I immediately turned my head to the other side as it was the Hokage herself. "I'm sorry that it took me long enough to get you out of that cell." She sat down next to my bed as I heard the chair moved. "I don't need your apologies." She didn't say anything but I could feel that she was thinking of something else on what to say. "Shishou, I'm sorry I was—Oh. Are you busy?" She stood up and touched my right shoulder. "No, I was dropping by how this brat was doing. Please continue on what you were doing." The sound of the door closing didn't make me relax as I know Sakura was in the same room as I was. "We need to change your clothes, Sasuke-kun. We can discharge you as of today." There was a hint of enthusiasm in her voice as I turned around to face her. As she was changing me, she was telling me about my eyes. "Your eyes were… They weren't functioning right so we fixed them because you were overusing them… forcefully overusing them when you clearly know you don't have that much chakra in that cell." When we got out of the hospital, I could tell it was sunset because of the heat of the sun radiating wasn't that hot anymore. "He's back." "Yeah, I wonder what the hell the Hokage is thinking!" "They could have killed him, since all Uchihas just brought us bad lucks" I stopped on my tracks as I heard the townsmen people's whispering behind me. I clenched my fists but a small pair of hands wrapped around them instead. "Come, let's go home shall we, Sasuke-kun?"

Before I went to sleep, she checked my eyes out and changed the bandages. She told me how blood was still seeping out and she doesn't want my eyes to get infected. After cleaning my eyes, I felt her brushing my hair softly. "You know you were stuck in that cell for a month and a half. Some of the councilmen's loyal ANBU were guarding your door so it was really hard to go by. Even the Hokage herself couldn't even see you. When Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Lee attacked those councilmen, the people who were guarding you went there also to aid them. Chouji and Shino came with me while the rest were outside trying to repel those stupid ANBU away. That was the first place we went to. I was hoping you were ok, but that asshole said you were dying. I'm surprised you were still alive and fit without undergoing starvation. But… you are recovering fast, Sasuke-kun and I'm glad." She stopped talking but instead she was massaging my head. I don't know how long she stayed with me that night, but I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. "They're going to kill you, Sasuke."

I immediately sat up from a bad dream after yelling out Naruto's name and the bandages on my eyes fell off and I forcefully opened my eyes. As the result, I completely injured my eyes more since they were starting to hurt like a bitch. I felt my bed shifted and I felt my eyes starting to feel better. "Bad dream?" I didn't answer her but I just let her heal my eyes instead. When she was done, she pulled me into a hug and started stroking my head. "It's ok. It's just a dream." She laid me back down and I reached for her hand wherever it was and she caught it. I gripped her hand as I felt her soothing my head once again and humming something softly as I fell asleep once again. "She's going to kill you, Sasuke."

I have the urge to get out of bed as the whispering in my head is starting to come back to me once again. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs. Without realizing a few things: I don't have a shirt on and she has company in the living room. "Well then, Sakura! You sure are taking care of one sexy man!" "INO!" I stopped where I was and turned to my left side and I bumped into a wall. I heard multiple giggling and I felt her touched my shoulder and guided me to the kitchen. "There we go, we were about to eat breakfast but good thing you came down on your own!" That's when I heard feet shuffling towards the kitchen and sat down on the table. Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari was here. Surprsingly, Shikamaru and Shino were here also. I felt her laid down the food in front of me and I was about to grab the chopsticks but instead I knocked someone's cup down. "Whoa, there! Good thing there wasn't any liquid in there! Here let me help you where the chopsticks are." Shikamaru gave me the chopsticks and I stabbed the food as if I'm playing with it. I could feel everybody was looking at me and Ino laughed again. Sakura sat down on my left side and I felt her sat closer to me and she took my chopsticks off my hand. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'll help you out" "Let me help Sasuke-kun also!" "No Shikamaru get away from Sasuke!" Then everybody just started eating and talking as we just enjoyed each other's company and I completely forgot about the whispering in my head.

When everybody left, she told me that I was going to take a bath and do some grooming. "Your facial hair looks good on you, Sasuke-kun. It's just stubble here in your chin. You look… manly. Not a 23 year old ninja." She carefully shaved my facial hair off and cut my hair to its usual length. Afterwards, she put me in the tub and told me where the stuffs were. "Be still and I'm going to get you a towel and your clothes, ok?" She left the bathroom and that's when I started hearing those whispering once again. "Kill her, Sasuke. Kill Sakura!" I submerged my head under the water for a few moments but I Sakura pulled me up and started yelling at me. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" I stood up from the tub and grabbed the towel from her hands and started walking back to my room despite bumping into the walls multiple of times.

Instead of screaming during my dream that night, I sat up immediately. I was sweating and panting really hard and I needed fresh air. "They're going to kill you, Sasuke." No… They won't. "They're going to kill you. Kill them now before they kill you." I went downstairs and opened one of the doors leading to the backyard and by the sound of it, it was still wee hours past midnight. It's too quiet and the air wasn't that cold either. After sitting there for few minutes, I felt her touch my shoulders and put a blanket around my shoulders and sat next to me. "KILL HER NOW!" I felt my Sharingan activated on their own accord since I felt a big sensation of burning emitting from it. "Sasuke-kun, are you ok? Your eyes are bleeding again!" She put her hands on my eyes and she told me that she's going to put me to sleep since she's going to open up my bandages and look through my eyes. "Sleep away, Sasuke-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

It's a week before it's been a year since I've been living with Sakura. It's also the day that I could finally take the bandages off to see if it was a success since it's been an ongoing medical research for the team since I'm the last Uchiha alive. "Congratulations, Sakura-san! You really did fix his eyes! Now Uchiha-san, open them slowly." I opened my eyes slowly but I closed them back because of the light was blinding me and it hurts to see. "Lower down the light in this room, it's too bright." She commanded. "Now, open them again." I opened my eyes again and the first thing I saw was Sakura standing in front of me. Even though she was in front of me, my eyes won't focus. "Your eyes are still have the dilation fluid that we put in your eyes. It would take a few more hours for it to go away, other than that, your eyes are back to normal." I looked around without squinting my eyes and I looked at my hands, especially my nails. They were well manicured. "Ah, I did some manicuring with your nails, if you don't mind Sasuke-kun." When I looked up to her, I could tell she was blushing and trying to hide a laugh. "Thank you, Sakura."

The Hokage let me back as a civilian and a shinobi. She put me on the chuunin exam, then the jounin ranks. Next thing you know, I could finally take the ANBU exams. "That's great Sasuke! When's the exam?!" Naruto was jumping up and down as he suddenly jumped on my back as if he wanted a piggy back ride. We walked around the town like that as if there's nothing wrong with this. "In two weeks." He jumped off from me and ran in front of me and made a stance as if he's stopping me. "WHAT?! IN TWO WEEKS?! I TRIED DOING THE EXAM AFTER MY JOUNIN AND THE HOKAGE SAID I HAVE TO WAIT A MONTH OR TWO! THAT'S UNFAIR!" I squinted my eyes at him and ignored him. "Life isn't fair, Naruto." "It is is fair! Let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate this!" As we were walking I told him how the Hokage gave me back the Uchiha Estate and that I could move in tomorrow. "Have you told Sakura-chan?" After I ate my noodles and ordered for another one, I told him I haven't told her yet. "She'll be sad, I'm sure of it, Sasuke."

I went to the estate the next day without telling Sakura about it, I just went on my own accord. When I went there, the seals on the doors weren't there anymore and the entry way was cleared. I entered by brushing the flap aside and walked through it. I looked around and everything was the same as it used to be. It's like coming home from school, but I know it won't be the same as that day. I walked slowly and followed my instincts that lead me back to my house. I entered using my house keys that the Hokage gave to me and I whispered, "Tadaima." I took my shoes off and I walked around the house and it was clean. Repairs has been made, especially the grass was well cut and kept in our backyard. My room was clean also and the toys were back on where they're supposed to be instead of being on the floor. It doesn't feel right so I ran downstairs and I saw a note at the back of my front door. "Open this door again." When I opened it once again, they were there. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Neji, and the replacement, Sai. "WELCOME HOME, SASUKE!" They all pushed me aside and brought food inside the house and started preparing things in my backyard. Kiba's dog, Akamaru came up to me and jumped on me and started licking my face. He went down and started helping them out as well. Before closing the door, I noticed that Sakura was still outside of my house. "Are you coming in?" "Yeah." She walked in and removed her shoes. Before stepping up, she turned to me and she said, "I guess you'll be staying here then, ne? But welcome home, Sasuke-kun!" Then she walked away and helped the others.

I ran as fast as I could just to see if she's still at the hospital, but it turned out she wasn't there anymore. I ran to her apartment and I saw just outside sitting in the cold with a mug in her hand by her doorstep. She looked up at me and stood up, "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Why are you so bloody?!" I was breathing so hard all I could do was hug her. "Sasuke-kun?" Trying to relax, I finally told her that I made the ANBU team. "I finally made it to the team." I felt her hugged me back and she told me, "I told you that you can make it through that test, Sasuke-kun." She pulled back and led me inside. "Come, let me heal you and make you tea."

I haven't talked to Sakura properly after I told her that I made it to the ANBU team or saw her for five minutes. But she would be there whenever I come back from my missions when I go to the hospital all beat up or she would fill up my fridge. It's been half a year since I've became an ANBU and I finally have a three day off. I decided to go out and pick her up from the hospital. I waited outside the hospital by the shade and waited till night fall. Soon enough, I saw her walking out. "Sasuke-kun! How long have you been there? You should have came to my office instead!" I stood up and started walking with her. "Have you eaten?" She asked me. "No. But Naruto wanted to see us at the bbq place. He's on a date with Hinata and he wants us there since he doesn't want to freak out." She started laughing. "I knew it. He always does that. One time he chickened out and left the poor Hinata in Ichiraku confused." I gave her a smirk instead of laughing at the idea. "It's going to be like the old times, ne?" Yeah. Like old times.

I would usually bring Sakura home or out whenever I have time especially her being swamped with work at the hospital. I have a mission in the next hour and I decided to go visit her at her house since it was her day off. "Come in! I wasn't expecting you, but come in! She made way for me as I entered her house. She was still in her pajamas and I saw her heating up hot water by the stove and the blinds by the window weren't open yet. I sat down on the sofa and started adjusting my ANBU gear, especially my shin and arm guards. "Here, drink up. It's been forever since you came, ne? Since you moved into your house, wasn't it?" I took the cup from her and drank from it as she sat next to me. "I won't be staying for long" I told her. She looked at me and down and saw that I have my ANBU gear on. "I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am to you. Especially to our friends." She smiled at me and she said it wasn't a big deal. "Just helping out a childhood friend, Sasuke-kun. I'm always here to help you." I finished her tea as I set it down on the coffee table In front of me and it was utter silence filled the room. "I should get going. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I stood up and she followed me out. When I put my shoes on, I looked at her and she has this sad look in her eyes that made me stopped in my tracks. "Sakura." "Yes?" I leaned down to her and captured her lips on mine. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me as I felt her responded back to me after a few moments and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled back a little and the look in her face was too serene and her eyes were half open, hooded. I leaned in once again and kissed her more with feelings, but our kiss was cut short when someone knocked on the door really loud that made her jumped from our kiss as she pulled away. "SAKURA OPEN UP! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING REMEMBER?!" I looked at her and she was looking down on the floor. I lifted her face to face me and I gave her another kiss on the lips and on the forehead. "SAKURA!" I opened the door and there was a flashy dressed Ino waiting by her door. "oh! Is Sakura there?" She looked passed me and she saw Sakura behind me. "She's behind me. Have a nice day." Then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji, Sai, and I went back to Konoha after shimmering down the enemy near the borders of Konoha and Suna and it took us 10 days to complete it. But when we came back, there was a festival. "A festival?" I asked. "Yeah, apparently it's celebrating how the war ended and peace between our nations." Neji replied. Neji patted my back as we continued walking until we reached the gates. "You two can go, I'll report back to the Hokage and meet up with my teammates… Since both of you are on the same team." He disappeared into the crowds as we both walked about the central area. We both saw Naruto eating some takoyaki with Konohamaru and his friends but he soon saw us. "YO SAI! SASUKE! OVER HERE!" Sai walked there first and started joking around with Naruto and his friends as I scanned the area and I saw Kakashi-sensei looking for some food. Lee, TenTen, and Gai-sensei also looking for food along with Chouji. Shikamaru and Shino on the other side are playing Shogi on one of the stalls. Apparently if you win, you get a free prize. I decided to go to one of the stalls that sells coffee/tea to awaken my senses. I purchased my tea and went to the red bridge where my team usually meets up and I saw little kids putting floating lanterns by the river and watch it flow. I caught myself staring at those lanterns until I heard someone called out my name. "Sasukeee~" I turned around and it was Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. They came towards me as I sipped the last remaining contents of my cup and threw it by the thrash beside me. "You just got here?" Sakura asked. "Yes, a while ago. I was about to go home also." When I said that, Ino interrupted me. "Oh no, you're not. You're coming with us, mister hero. A BODY GUARD!" I sighed and looked back at the river. "Well?" "Walk away. I'll follow behind." The squealing sound of Ino seriously made my senses awake. "We're going to have a lot of fun, Uchiha!"

"Oh! I want to try that fortune telling booth thing! It looks so cool!" I looked where Sakura was pointing out while I was trying to fix my ANBU mask and put it on top of my head. There was an old lady sitting inside a teepee tent with a table in front of her. Dimmed lights, very eerie I thought. "Ah Sakura! Careful! Fortunes can hurt!" Chirped Ino as she took a bite of her takoyaki that she and Hinata are sharing. Along the way, we met up with our friends and now we're all walking together. "Boo! But I want to try it!" She went over there and sat in front of the old lady. I instinctively followed and just stood few feet away from her. "Hello, good evening ma'am. I would like to know my future." She said enthusiastically. The old lady looked up at Sakura and smiled and she turned her head to the side and she saw me. She then did some chantings and suddenly layers of cards lay in front of Sakura and they all flipped all together. She burned the cards when her hands went through them and the smoke suddenly became like a dragon and floated through the sky. "White." The old lady said. "You will have quadruplets. Your first born child will have a pair of twins. One of them will be the next host of the 9-tails. You will lose someone precious at that time. Slowly losing him. But overall, your future is really good, bright future, nice family… With the man that you love." She closed her eyes and the smoke disappeared. "Really? That is so intriguing!" The old lady nodded. Sakura paid the old lady and bowed down to say her thanks. "Young man, would you like to know your future as well?" I walked closer to her and laid out my hand. She took my hand gently and she suddenly pulled her hand away. "Something evil is inside of you. Whispering evil things. You must let go of it before you lose someone in your life again. The whispers. They bring bad luck." She threw a handful of sand in my hand and the sand suddenly floated in the air and it became fire. The smoke didn't formed into anything, but it was black. "So it's true. One of your dear friends will die. You hold such big burden in life." Then she chanted and the smoke began to turn into white. "Fear not. Your future has some positive aspects in it. Good lucks with come to you as well, young Uchiha." I stood up and placed my money on her table. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind." As I walked away with Sakura following me, I couldn't stop thinking about how she knew about the whispering in my head. Fortune telling, what a bunch of fools. "Watch out! Coming through!" A bunch of kids came running and almost knocked Sakura down and it made me lose track of my train of thoughts. Good thing I caught her before she fell. "Ah, thank you Sasuke-kun." I helped her stood up straight and pulled her close to me. "Stay close to me."

Five months after the festival, I became an ANBU captain. Beating Neji and Naruto in the process as they're just normal ANBUs. "WHAT?! THE TEME BEAT US AS A SQUAD TEAM LEADER?! THIS IS INSANE!" Naruto was walking back and forth in my backyard with all the guys are there for the weekly relaxing session where we just drink beer and just do nothing. "Apparently he is an Uchiha." "And you're a Hyuuga!" I put my beer down and I closed my eyes as I told them how the Hokage was still testing me even though it's been a year and five months already. "It's to make the townsmen believe you're not going to do something rash and irrelevant. It's just for safety reasons, Sasuke." I nodded. The conversation shifted to Naruto about him and Hinata. "I heard that when you took Hinata on a date one time, you chickened out!" Kiba said in a hurry. Everybody laughed including Neji. "Chickened out? More like he's craving for something else." Neji added. Then all of the sudden Lee said,"THE DICK!" Everybody started laughing again with a furious Naruto yelling out random things to attack everybody. "At least I she knows how I feel unlike you, Lazyass. Can't tell Temari you like her?" Shikamaru inhaled his smoke and puffed the smoke out in Naruto's face. "I don't need to if she comes to me every time she's here in Konoha." Everybody fell silent and that's when Naruto started blushing. There was a knock at my door and Naruto quickly ran over there and answered it. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, no girls allowed until 6pm!" "But it's already 6pm, Naruto. Is Sasuke-kun home?" I walked near them and pushed Naruto aside. "Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you're busy but I guess you are! But I just wanted to congratulate you on being squad team leader for the ANBU!" I let her in and Kiba's dog came towards Sakura and greeted her. She smiled at the dog and gave him a kiss before going back to the backyard. "Ne, Naruto. Don't you have a date with Hinata today? Don't make her wait will you?" When she said that, Naruto started freaking out and grabbed his jacket outside and quickly put on his shoes and left. Sakura saw everybody and greeted them. "Ah, I guess 6pm I already here." Everybody started packing their things except for the shogi board, we always leave it there outside. They all went out by the front door and bid me farewell. "Ah, next time again, squad leader!" I watched them walked away before closing my door. I saw Sakura looking at the underground fish pond at the backyard and she sat in front of it while watching the fish swim in circles. I sat next to her and she put her head on my shoulder. "Is there something the matter, Sasuke-kun?" I waited for a minute until I answered her question. "It's about us." She lifted up her head and looked at me while I kept staring at the fish. "What about us?" I inhaled a deep one before answering her again. "Are we… together?" "Of course we are, Sasuke-kun. Why'd you asked?" I shook my head and just held her hand. She put her head back on my shoulder while she plays with my hands as we just watched the sun sets over the horizon. "She will leave you again, Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been ten days since I saw Sakura. I would whenever I come back from missions and work, I would check up on her silently at her house to see if she was fine. Ten days without talking to her was a little bit of weird feeling to me but I told myself that we both have separate lives. She's a doctor. I'm an ANBU. I'm walking around town after my training session with my new ANBU team when I saw Naruto jogging with the guys. "YO TEME! GOOD MORNING!" I was about to turn away but they already saw me. "Want to go running with me and these fine men in this fine early morning?" Lee asked. "Hello. And I was about to go eat." Neji stopped me and smirked. "I guess ANBU team captain can't handle some running session in the morning after his hard training." I squinted my eyes at him and just gave him a dead stare. "Fine. One round. I'm taking my leisure jog." All of them looked at each other and Naruto yelled out, "WE HAVE TO RUN THE TOWN 50 TIMES AND THE LAST PERSON WILL TREAT US TO LUNCH! AND NO WE CAN'T USE OUR CHAKRA WE HAVE TO RUN 'LEE STYLE'!" Great. This game again. On Lee's mark, we commenced our 'morning running session'

The running session became brutal. I didn't know I would be this exhausted afterwards. I came in first beating Lee and Naruto was the last one. "It's not fair!" he whined. "It's fair. You know what to do. Treat us to lunch!" Kiba slapped Naruto's back while getting on Akamaru's back. We decided to go to the bbq place where Chouji loves to eat and we just spent our afternoon there enjoying each other's company before we all went on our separate ways. "I have to go to the hospital and get my ankle checked. I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan is going to yell at me again." I look at Kiba and his feet were swollen. "Definitely get it checked out, you have a mission in three days, it would sucked if you can't be on your top performance." Shino accompanied Kiba to the hospital as I walked away to go back to my place. When I got there, I turned on the hot water and started soaking myself. I could feel my muscles started to relax under the hot water. I start relaxing until I heard those whispering once again. "We need to kill. We have to kill. We need to kill. We have to kill." It kept repeating the statement over and over again. I learned to shut it up by ignoring it. But there are times during the mission where it would laugh as if it has a complete control over my body, as if I'm one killing machine.

"Uchiha-san, it's time for us to be examined." I opened my eyes and stood up on my chair as my team and I were waiting on our annual health exams. I looked around and I saw some female nurses trying to see who's going to examine me. "I want to examine the Uchiha!" "No, I will!" it went back and forth until the door closed and I saw Sakura was in there. "Oh! Sasuke-kun! I didn't know this was your team!" I nodded at her as I sat on the bench and removed my shirt. "You already know what I was going to say, Sasuke-kun." She giggled as she performed her examinations. She checked my eyes last, not like last time where she would check it first monthly. "Everything is fine, but try to limit your Sharingan, ok?" I put on my shirt as I watched her scribbled notes on my paper before handing it to me. "Are you free tonight?" She asked. I looked at her while folding the paper and put it at the back of my pocket. "Yes. Do you want me to pick you up?" She smiled and nodded. "If that's fine with you, I get off at 8pm." I nodded and before she opened the door, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Until then" I said. "Until then, Sasuke-kun."

I picked her up and we went back to her apartment and we were watching tv after we ate dinner. We were cuddling until someone knocked on her door. "Sakura! Sakura! Open hurry!" She got off the couch and went to open the door. "Sakura! Guess what! Sai asked me to be his girlfrie—Oh. I didn't know you have company?" I looked back and saw Ino looking at me while I finished up the remaining contents of my beer before settling it down by the table. "Sasuke's just visiting, Ino." They talked about some nonsense stuff that I could care less about listening to. "Well, I'll tell you more about it later and tell me more about THIS later." And she left. She closed and locked the door and went back next to me. I was sitting down at the corner of the sofa when she sat on my lap and put her head on my shoulder and just hugged me from there. We just sat there in silence and listened to the news. But soon after 12am, I felt her sleeping already. I turned off the tv and decided to put her to her bed. "Sasuke-kun?" She opened her eyes and she saw me almost walking out of her room. "Will you stay the night with me?" I closed the door and removed my shirt before climbing next to her in bed. I lifted the covers and pulled her near me as she snuggled more to me. I quickly began falling asleep just by soothing her hair while the scent of her hair was filling up my nose senses. I kissed her forehead before letting sleep consumed me for the night.

I awoke on that morning where she wasn't in bed with me but I heard her laughing downstairs and the door closed afterwards. I walked downstairs while putting on my shirt. "Oh, good morning, Sasuke-kun!" She came near me and gave me a peck on the lips. I went to the kitchen and sat down on the table with the tea already waiting to be consumed. She gave me breakfast and sat next to me while smiling. "Guess what?" I looked at her while sipping on my tea. "Neji is taking TenTen to be his wife. The clan welcomed her with open arms! Isn't that exciting?!" I nodded and finished up the breakfast she made. She kept on smiling while she drank her tea and looking at me. "What is it?" "Oh nothing, Sasuke-kun. Are you off today?" I shook my head and I told her that I have a meeting in 2 hours with the whole ANBU team. "Ah, I see. Will you be staying here today as well?" I looked at her and I told her that we'll see. "I'll keep that in mind. But I have to go home and get changed." She nodded and walked me out of the door. "Will I see you after your meeting?" I turned around to face her after I put my shoes on and I could tell something was bothering her. "When I'm free, is that ok?" She nodded. I asked her what's wrong while touching her face and she told me how she doesn't like how she always misses me. I kissed her lips slowly before pulling away, "it's also lonely where I live, you know. Plus I hate sleeping by myself." She looked at me with this confused face as if I grew two heads in one body. "Are you asking me to come live with you?" She touched my hands resting on her face and I nodded. She smiled and gave me a kiss. But as soon as I pulled back, I could tell it wasn't enough. She still has this sad look on her face. Before I could do anything, Ino opened the door and didn't even realize that I was there. "OH! SAKU- OH SASUKE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE!" She removed her shoes and walked passed me. "We have to go to this one bakery and I heard they have some good cake sale and you'll love it! And is it ok if I used your bathroom really quick?" Sakura nodded and smiled at her. She left to go to the bathroom and closed the door. Before leaving, she held on to my shirt and she was looking down. I went back to her and cupped her face to kiss her again. "Hey Sakura, since Sasu—WHAT?! YOU AND SASUKE UCHIHA ARE DATING?!" We both pulled away and looked at her. Great. I thought we could hide our relationship for a while before telling everybody about us.


End file.
